Você prometeu
by Kikyou Elric
Summary: Um amor, memórias e uma promessa que jamais se cumpriu. SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente.**

**Casal: SakuxSasu**

**Falas: **

"_Blábláblá..." – Pensamentos_

"_-Blablabla..." – Fala_

_Ela o amava, mesmo achando que ele nunca corresponderia seus sentimentos... Durante um passeio, Sakura se lembra de uma promessa, uma promessa que jamais se cumpriu._

Era noite em Konoha, e quase todos já haviam voltado para suas casas, menos aquela jovem garota de cabelos curtos de tom rosado chamada Haruno Sakura, que passeava, com um semblante triste no rosto. Seus pensamentos, como sempre, estavam voltados a uma pessoa: Ele, Uchiha Sasuke. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele desde que o jovem partiu, e em um desses pensamentos, um flashback veio em sua mente.

Flashback

- Nee, Sasuke-kun...? – Ela perguntava.

- Hum? – E ele respondia, no mesmo tom frio de sempre.

- Agora que essa missão acabou eu pensei que nós podíamos sair para almoçarmos juntos! O que você acha, Sasuke-kun? – Ela o convidava, com esperança de ouvir um "sim" da boca dele.

- Não.

- Porque não, Sasuke-kun?! – Insistia, enquanto uma lágrima rolava pela sua face. Ela o amava muito, muito mesmo, mas estava cansada de tanta rejeição. – Porque você não sai comigo, pelo menos uma vez? Custa... Custa muito para você sair com alguém? Sair comigo?! – Ela gritou.

- Eu tenho que treinar, não tenho tempo para essas coisas, Sakura – Novamente, ele respondia num tom frio, sem se importar com a garota que estava a sua frente. – Aliás, você deveria treinar também, ao invés de ficar me enchendo. Você continua sendo a mais fraca do grupo, você é mais fraca que o Naruto.

"_Eu... Continuo... Fraca?" _Pensou. Aquelas palavras a atingiram com a força de uma shuriken. Sem dúvidas, isso era o que ela menos queria ouvir daquele menino que ela tanto amava.

Essa não era a primeira vez que ele dizia que ela era fraca. Ele já havia repetido isso algumas vezes, e desde que ele havia a criticado pela primeira vez ela passou a treinar duro diariamente, apenas para impressioná-lo com a sua força. Queria muito mostrar a ele que ela não era uma garota fraca, ao contrário, ela queria provar a ele que ela havia mudado, queria provar que ela estava forte!

- Sasuke-kun... Você acha mesmo isso? – Perguntou, chorando.

- Hum?

- Você acha mesmo que... Eu continuo fraca?

-... Acho. – Respondeu - Você melhorou... Um pouco – Completou, num tom baixo, mas o suficiente para que Sakura entendesse, e isso deixou a garota um pouco mais feliz.

- SÉ-SÉRIO MESMO, Sasuke-kun?! Eu melhorei?! – Sakura perguntava enquanto comemorava. Isso fez Sasuke corar um pouco, mas ele continuava mantendo o tom frio.

-... Sim. Mas foi só um pouco, não foi muito!

- Isso me deixa tão feliz, Sasuke-kun! Eu treinei muito duro pra ouvir você falar isso,! – Sakura para agradecer, deu um beijo em Sasuke, mas o beijo que era pra ser no rosto acabou sendo na boca, graças a Sasuke.

Um beijo longo e apaixonado, mas que logo acabou, pois ambos precisavam de ar.

- Sa-sasuke... Kun? – Sakura estava muito corada.

- Sim? – Sasuke mantia o mesmo tom frio, apesar de estar levemente corado.

- Porque você fez isso? – A menina tentava se acalmar.

- Por que... Aishiteru, Sakura.

E aquelas eram as palavras que ela mais desejava ouvir durante toda a sua vida.

- Eu também, Sasuke-kun! Eu também te amo, muito! – Novamente, lágrimas rolavam pela face da ninja, mas agora, eram lágrimas de alegria. Sakura ia falar mais, porém Sasuke a impediu, colocando suavemente seus dedos em cima da boca da menina.

- Não fale mais nada... Apenas me desculpe, por te fazer sofrer... – E nisso ele a beijou novamente,.Depois de um tempo, eles se afastaram, e Sakura pode completar sua frase.

- Sasuke-kun, eu estou tão... Feliz! – E o abraçou e isso fez Sasuke corar.

Eles ficaram um tempo nessa posição, até Sasuke novamente acabar com o silêncio.

- A propósito, Sakura...

- Hm?

- Você não precisa se esforçar tanto para ficar forte... Afinal, você tem a mim, e eu vou sempre te proteger.

- Sasuke-kun... Você promete? – Ela perguntou, num tom triste.

-... Prometo.

/Flashback

Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto da jovem, e, antes de entrar em casa, murmurou, num tom baixo:

- É Sasuke-kun... Você não compriu essa promessa.

Enxugou as lágrimas, e entrou em sua casa. Subiu até seu quarto e ficou olhando a foto do antigo time 7 que ficava na sua mesinha, e novamente, murmurou:

- Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura apagou as luzes e foi dormir.

The end.

Essa é a minha primeira fic de verdade, então não me matem se ela está idiota e horrível, eu fiz o que pude :3 Eu gosto muito desse casal, por isso quis fazer com eles, apesar de também ser fã de SasuxNaru /o/ E acho que mesmo quem não gosta pode ler, já que o fim não é nenhum poço de alegria oo . É isso, deixem reviews!


End file.
